La Casa de las Telas de Araña
by Alley Thesis
Summary: A él no se le permitía soñar, y creció de esa manera, siendo pragmático y escéptico de la vida. Ella vivía en una fantasía constante, escapándose a un mundo de ensueño cuando todo estaba mal. Nada en común entre ellos dos, y sin embargo, coincidieron en la misma casa abandonada, ya sea para bien o para mal. LenxMiku.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo - El niño al que no se le permitía soñar.

La casa llevaba allí mucho más tiempo de lo que nadie podría imaginar, y las leyendas sobre la misma eran tantas como años tenía el lugar.  
Hasta los más ancianos de la ciudad decían recordarla de niños, y era vieja y decadente, incluso entonces.  
Se decía que ya estaba allí cuando la ciudad se construyó.

Decían que allí vivían las hadas, o que una bruja poderosa se había establecido allí.

Él, por supuesto, no creía en esas leyendas. Era completamente ilógico, y él era un hombre de raciocinio; lógica sobre los sentimientos, escepticismo sobre la fantasía.

Cada vez que alguien le decía algo sobre la casona abandonada, él sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Luego daba fundamentos lógicos, explicando el porqué de su escepticismo.

Los charlatanes solían quedar contentos con su explicación, y lo dejaban en paz.  
Ese era un mundo inhóspito y cruel, y él tenía otras preocupaciones. Debía educar a sus hijos, soñadores por naturaleza, y enseñarles lo cruel que la vida podría ser.  
Con suerte ellos también tendrían hijos, y deberían enseñarles lo mismo que él a ellos.  
Justamente por eso la gente decía que él no disfrutaba de estar vivo. Lo hacía, pero a su manera.

—Padre, ¿es verdad que en esa casa vive una bruja? ¿Y qué esa bruja hace que tus sueños se vuelvan pesadillas?  
Su hijo, el menor, el más inocente de sus niños.  
El niño podía pasarse horas y horas buscando duendes y hadas en el jardín trasero.

"Los elfos viven en tazas pequeñitas. Lo sé, estoy seguro de ello"

—No, no existen las brujas, Kiddo. Los sueños son solamente reflejos de tus deseos y miedos, que aparecen mientras duermes; mientras que las fantasías son cosa de los hermanos Grimm. Déjaselo a ellos, y a los cuentos de las abuelas.

—Pero…  
—Pero nada. Esta vida es cruel; y si te duermes, la pasarás muy mal.

Y día tras día, noche tras noche, el hombre pasó a aleccionar a su hijo; matándole su ilusión de a poco, encargándose de que el niño dejara de soñar.

Y así creció él, aprendiendo de su padre que los cuentos de hadas eran sólo eso: cuentos.

Mientras tanto, su hermana mayor continuaba soñando, siendo feliz, imaginando cosas. Ella creció como cualquier otro niño.

Y el joven le repetía día tras día que era inútil pensar en esas cosas, que ella debía abrir los ojos y despertar.

Él llegó a ser el presidente de una corporación, sí; ella trabajaba de ejecutiva debajo de él.

Y él jamás se cansaría de repetirle a su hermana que, si ella le hubiera hecho caso y hubiese dejado de pensar en tonterías, hoy podrían trabajar a la par.

Sin embargo, la Casa de las Telarañas seguía allí. Tentándolo a "perder el tiempo en tonterías"  
Se quitó los pensamientos de la mente y continuó su vida, siendo un hombre exitoso…

Pero aburrido de su propia vida.


	2. Telarañas de la Mente

Capítulo Uno - Telarañas de la mente.

La lluvia caía sin cesar, repiqueteando en las ventanas y el tejado.

Afuera, una niña saltaba sobre los charcos, vestida con un impermeable rosa y botas de lluvia. Parecía tan feliz, pero estaba preocupada.

Dentro de la casa había otro clima. Pesado, fúnebre.

—Viejo tonto, te has muerto dejando a tu hija menor al cuidado de ese insípido hijo tuyo…

La doncella suspiró al mirar al bulto cubierto por una sábana que yacía en la cama.

Dos personas rubias entraron y observaron al bulto con expresión pesarosa. El hombre, de apariencia joven, levantó la sábana y miró a la persona que estaba debajo de ella. Volvió a colocar la sábana en su lugar y miró a su hermana.

—Ha muerto con la misma cara de disgusto de siempre —comentó Rin —, nunca la ha cambiado.

El otro la fulminó con la mirada, pidiéndole que guardara respeto.

—¿Van a quedarse un tiempo?

—Unas tres semanas. Lo suficiente para acabar los trámites legales para llevarme a Yuko a Tokio —anunció Len.

—¿Y quien dijo que permitiré que te la lleves? —replicó Rin —, seguro que la educas de la misma manera que papá a ti.

—Es lo que él hubiera querido.

—Y mira como estás tú. Eres un insípido, hermano.

Él levantó la mano y le propinó una cachetada a su gemela.

—No me llames así. Y sabes bien que yo estoy donde estoy por no perder el tiempo en estupideces, Rin.

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Tú estás muerto, y si permito que te lleves a nuestra hermanita, ella acabará tan muerta como tú!

—Necesito aire fresco.

Dicho esto, salió dando un portazo.

Rin se quedó callada, y miró a la doncella.

—Prepara las habitaciones, por favor. Y puedes marcharte. Mi hermano te pagará el último salario.

La doncella asintió y salió a cumplir el pedido.

—Padre, ¿en qué has metido a Yu? —le preguntó al cadáver —O en otras palabras, ¿en qué has metido a mi hermano?

Mientras tanto, Len caminaba bajo la lluvia, sin abrigo, sólo él.

La lluvia le caía encima, pero a él no podía importarle menos. Ahora debía cuidar de su hermana, enseñarle a ser una persona exitosa en la vida. Tenía otras preocupaciones.

Miró hacia la casona abandonada, justo a tiempo para ver como una mujer de cabello aguamarina entraba en ella, apresurada.

—¿Qué es lo que ella tiene que hacer allí? —se preguntó.

Y por primera vez desde que era un niño, siguió su curiosidad y entró a la casa detrás de ella.

La mujer subió las escaleras, y él fue también. La siguió hasta el altillo, donde oyó el siseo que le indicara que se callara.

—Shh, vas a espantar a las hadas.

La dama se encontraba inclinada sobre un cofre, que parecía bastante viejo. Le indicó que se acercara, y él lo hizo.

Se arrodilló junto a ella, y vio como algunas luciérnagas volaban dentro del cofre, posiblemente apresadas por la mujer.

Tenía dos coletas que le daban un aspecto infantil, y un gesto amigable y animado en el rostro.

—¿Vienes a ver a las hadas?

—¿Hablas de las luciérnagas?

—¡No son luciérnagas! Son hadas de verdad.

Él miró y pudo verlas.

Realmente eran hadas.


End file.
